


Movie Day with White Diamond

by Chromite



Series: Movie Days [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Sci-Fi show, White Diamond's room, mention of Blue Diamond, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform, movie day, set after change your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven visits White Diamond with a gift of movies after a routine extraction.





	Movie Day with White Diamond

>Since the conflict with White Diamond had ended, The Diamond had made frequent visits to Earth. Not all at once, of course, but they still came, to check on the gems that had stayed on Earth, to ensure Steven was still safe.  
>Steven had made a point to visit them on Homeworld too, to provide more of his Diamond essence, and to check on how the reformation of Homeworld was going, and to hang out with them on a more personal level.  
>Steven had taken another extraction trip to Homeworld, finishing up in his personal pink extraction tub. He bounced through the white halls towards where White Diamond now spent her down time, no longer holed up in her ship. Once again, a small box was in his hands, inside rested a DVD player and some movies. He had already given Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond their own players, it was time for White Diamond to have one too. He had hoped this time he'd get to watch movies with all three, but Blue Diamond was off overseeing an issue that had arisen on a prospective resource farm planet, and Yellow Diamond was searching for the remains of an army of gems who had tried taking over one of her colonies, most of whom had already been shattered or captured, but a few remained at large on the colony.  
>Steven came upon the large white door leading to White Diamond's chambers. He pressed the Diamond chime on the panel that was low enough for him to touch, the panel lighting up pink as it played it's tune.  
>Steven heard faint voices coming through the door. "Pearl, could you let Steven in, please?" "Certainly, my Diamond."  
>After a few seconds of waiting, the lowest portion of the door slid open to allow Steven access into White Diamond's room. Steven was surprised by the Pearl in front of him, her skin was an ashy grey, her hair short but messy, a wide smile on her face. She wore an elegant rainbow colored dress over her body, the bottom portion covering her legs and feet entirely. Her gem rested upon her lower left forearm, a slightly darker shade of grey than her skin.  
>"You must be Steven, I've heard all about you. Please, come in, my Diamond is waiting for you." The Pearl motioned for Steven to enter the room.  
>Steven looked around in wonder as he entered the room and started walking towards White Diamond with the Pearl following beside him, taking in the scenery before him. Instead of the plain white walls he had been expecting, the walls were painted in a rainbow of colors, spots and stripes thrown around everywhere, paint had been allowed to run down and mix together in some places. White Diamond herself sat at a console in the center of the room, swiping her fingers along the screens swiftly, trying to finish up her work. There were half finished sculptures places around the room in various sizes, abstract paintings hung upon the wall, pieces of metal rested upon a large work bench along the wall to Steven's left. "Wow, did White do all of this?" he asked the Pearl.  
>"No, only half is my Diamond's work. The smaller works are mine. My Diamond likes having someone to try new things with her, and I like learning about them. It's been wonderful."  
>Steven's eyes widened with excitement. "Really?! That's so cool that you get to try new things with White! I'm glad she's treating you well, she's come a long way in a short time, I'm proud of her progress."  
>White Diamond had turned away from her screens to look upon the pair, now standing near her feet, a pink blush spreading on her cheeks, her heart leaping with joy at Steven's praise, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you approve Steven, trying out new things has helped me discover things about myself, things I kept suppressed for so long. It feels freeing."  
>"Glad to hear you're enjoying finding yourself. I've brought something with me that you might like!"  
>"Oh? Does it have something to do with that box in your hands?"  
>"It sure does! I'll jump up and show it to you!"  
>"No need Steven, I'll give you a lift. You too Pearl, I want to share this with you." White Diamond continues smiling as she lowers her large right hand to the floor. Steven and the Pearl step into White Diamond's hand quickly, Steven's excitement growing. White Diamond lifts her hand up to eye level.  
>Steven sets the box down in her palm and begins opening it up, the Pearl and White Diamond watching him with curiosity. His smile persists as he opens the top flaps on the brown box and pulls out a DVD player. "Taadaa, it's a movie player! It's something you can use to watch pre-recorded images. It's used for entertainment on Earth."  
>"How fascinating! It's a shame Blue and Yellow aren't here to enjoy this too, I'll have to show them when they return."  
>"Weeeeell......" Steven fidgeted nervously. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but Yellow and Blue already have their own players. The original plan was to show you all at once, but you and Blue were busy when I gave Yellow hers, and I gave Blue one on her recent visit to Earth......"  
>White Diamond's smile faltered for a moment before she spoke. "It's okay Steven, things have been busy for all of us lately. I'm sure they would have told me about them when things calmed down. So how does it work?"  
>"We just hook it up to a screen and power source and pop a disk into the tray. I brought a variety of things with me, shows Yellow and Blue don't have, so you can all share with each other! Should we get a Peridot in here to hook things up?"  
>The Pearl spoke up. "No need for that Steven. The time I've spent trying to make machines with my Diamond taught me a lot, I'm sure a few wire hookups won't be a problem."  
>White Diamond looked at her Pearl in shock. "My Pearl, are you sure you want to do this? If something goes wrong you could get hurt."  
>"Your concern is noted my Diamond, but I'm sure. Best way to know if I can do something right is to try it out."  
>"Very well. Just be careful please." White Diamond lowered her Pearl and Steven onto the console. Steven assisted the Pearl with removing a panel to reveal the wires that went to the displays that popped up from the console. The Pearl hummed to herself as she manipulated the wires within, working quickly and carefully to ensure the screens could be used for their intended purpose alongside the new one. Steven watched the Pearl work in amazement, a feeling of familiarity welling up within him. It reminded him of the time Pearl and the other Crystal Gems worked on the drill back on Earth.  
>The Pearl clapped her hands together as she stood back up. "There we are, that should do it. Try it out Steven."  
>Steven pressed the power button on the DVD player, excitement and relief coming to him as a large display popped up with the default power screen. "It worked, that was great! You're really good with this!"  
>"Marvelous work my Pearl, I'm glad you didn't get hurt."  
>The Pearl's cheeks flushed black as she blushed. "Thank you for the praise my Diamond, Steven. I'm glad I was of use."  
>Steven looked at the Pearl and then to White Diamond. "So, what should we watch first? I've got a lot of things here, comedies to make you laugh, action movies to excite, mysteries to keep us guessing, thrillers to give us a scare, Sci-fi dealing with.....well, space exploration fantasies are more like your reality, isn't it?" Steven chuckled a bit at the realization, surprised he never thought of it before.  
>Steven's laughter and the premise caught White Diamond's attention. "Space exploration fantasy shows? Do humans not explore space on their own yet?"  
>"Humans have been in space, but not far, only to our moon and back. The Zoo humans, Connie and my dad are the only humans that have ever traveled further than the moon."  
>"I see, maybe we should pop one of those in? I'd love to see what humans imagine other aliens are like. What do you think, my Pearl?"  
>"An excellent idea my Diamond! I'm equally curious about what the humans can come up with."  
>"Sci-Fi it is, I have just the thing too!" Steven excitedly popped a disk into the player then stepped back onto White Diamond's waiting hand, the Pearl following close behind him. White Diamond lifted the pair up to her left shoulder, where they both stepped off and sat down, making themselves comfortable as the show started.  
>The opening scene showed a vast amount of space, a ship shaped like the number seven laying on its back floated on screen, engines burning at the smaller end. The scene zooms in on the top portion of the head of the ship, a clear window coming into view, then the camera goes through the window into the cockpit.  
>Within the cockpit are several computers and screens, with one lone individual sitting in a chair, hands on weird joysticks. The individual had dark orange skin with bright blue hair, his blue eyes focused on the display in front of him, showing him the path he should take through space, his hands moving the joysticks in accordance to the turns. His body was clad in a white uniform, devoid of any decorations, designs, or medals.  
>A face popped up on the screen in front of the man, half purple and half yellow, with no hair on his head. "Hows your trip captain? Any interference yet?"  
>"Not yet admiral, and we're nearing the furthest edge of the supposed ambush zone. Maybe the rumors were wrong, or they moved on."  
>"Very well then, but stay vigilant until you're far from the area captain. Remember, if you encounter them, do not attempt to capture them and do not let them catch you, destroy them, run away, or self destruct. Is that clear?"  
>"Understood, ending communication." The orange captain pressed a button on his chair, ending the communication and restoring the map to his sight.  
>White Diamond was watching all of this unfold on screen with great interest. The humans had some interesting ideas for how space travel could work, more primitive than gem ships of course, but still impressive. She found herself leaning forward slightly, Steven and her Pearl adjusting themselves on her shoulder to account for her body position.  
>Steven was still smiling widely as he looked up at White Diamond's face and then over to the Pearl, who had also taken an interest in the show. He had picked one of the more interesting episodes to start on, much like he had with Blue Diamond, and was enjoying seeing their reactions to it.  
>Back on the screen, the camera had cut back out to the ship, still flying through space. Suddenly, green energy bolts flew towards the orange ship, connecting with the side, pieces breaking off and left floating in space. A huge grey ship shaped like a four sided pyramid came into view.  
>The screen cut back to the orange captain, a new display popping up in front of him. A grey reptilian face wearing a large rainbow colored head dress and feathers appeared upon it. "Attention starship! You will now be boarded by the Zyrakians! Comply and you will be taken to our home planet for conversion. Resist, and you will be used for food."  
>"Or I can take your sorry ship out and save this stretch of space some grief for a while!" The captain shouted angrily before pressing the button to end the call once more, his hands now gripping the joysticks tightly. His ship maneuvered with a speed previously unseen as it flew gracefully through space, the front of the ship beginning to glow bright red.  
>Red bolts flew towards the gray ship, impacting one of the four tips and causing the tip to break off and explode. The pyramid began maneuvering itself, random spots on two of its sides glowing green, charging to fire once more.  
>Green and red bolts began flying between the ships as they maneuvered through space, random bolts knocking parts of each ship off, the pyramid being hit more often than the seven shaped ship.  
>White Diamond watched the scene unfold, leaning forward a bit more. Proper space battles were rare, and something Gemkind had always tried avoiding. To see one depicted, even as overly dramatic as it was, was fascinating to the Diamond. Her grey Pearl had begin doodling on a screen, glancing rapidly between the show and her drawing. Steven looked at what she drawing, it seemed to be blueprints for something. He shrugged his shoulders, unable to make out what she was designing for sure.  
>Back on screen, the bolts had stopped flying between the ships, the once pyramid shaped ship now covered in damage, not a single solid spot remained on its surface.  
>The screen cut back to the orange captain, the reptilian face appearing once more before him. "Have mercy, please! I'll put in a good word for you, you'll become a high ranking Zyrakian, you'll have all the finest things! Think of the life of comfort you could live with us!"  
>The captain smiled a mischievous smile. "I know you don't mean any of that monster, you're trying to save yourself. Rest in pieces."  
>A large red beam fired towards the grey ship, engulfing it in energy, causing it to explode. The transmission screen went fuzzy before closing automatically.  
>The captain pushed another button, bringing up a screen with the half purple, half yellow man. "One down, this stretch of space is safe for now. Returning to base for ship repairs admiral."  
>The admiral smiled. "Excellent work captain. Come home and rest a while, you've earned it!"  
>The screen closed out in front of the captain, the man sighing and sinking back in his chair a bit before sitting back up. "Time to go home. I hope the others had as much success as I did."  
>The show faded to black as the credits rolled on screen.  
>Steven spoke up as the credits rolled. "So what do you two think? I picked one of the better episodes to start with, there's a lot more to the series."  
>The Pearl spoke first. "It was certainly an experience Steven, and it gave me a few ideas I can't wait to try. I must watch more of this."  
>White Diamond spoke after her Pearl finished. "I enjoyed it, space fights are something we haven't had many of. It's fascinating to see a potential fight displayed on the screen."  
>Steven smiled widely at the pair. "I'm glad you two enjoyed it! Sorry to cut this short White, but I've got to get back to Earth, I promised dad I'd watch the wash for him this evening while he went to get something for Sadie Killer and the Suspects. I'll leave the player and the disks for you, Pearl should be able to work it fine with this remote!" Steven placed the DVD remote in the Pearl's grey hands. "See you both again soon, I hope!"  
>Steven jumped off of White Diamond's shoulder and gently floated towards the floor. "See you soon Steven, my precious starlight. I look forward to watching movies with you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to give White Diamond a Pearl buddy to share experiences with, I think it's a cute idea. I hope you all don't mind me throwing a brief glimpse of an idea within this story. Probably won't come to anything specific.


End file.
